


Unspoken and Broken

by nishernoya



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I like the idea that Luz is nervous to dance with a pretty girl idk, Uhhh this is pretty much just a school dance, and amity is a gay disaster, some lumity shit, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishernoya/pseuds/nishernoya
Summary: Luz has never been one for school dances. It's almost like there's an unspoken rule that nobody is allowed to actually dance at a school dance. When she spots a familiar witch from across the room, she suddenly wants to break that rule.So, she does.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Unspoken and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from 12am to 1am in a discord group chat

Dark chocolate eyes were swimming with anticipation and squeamishness as they scanned the dance floor. Not a soul was on it.

That was typical for a school dance.

The music thrummed in the back of her mind, the bassline making her heart beat faster. Faster and faster it went. Luz swallowed thickly, stepping forward hesitantly. God, why couldn't she just ask her? She wanted to ask her to dance so bad...

Almost by fate, another face was illuminated on the other side of the dance floor.

Amity.

Luz nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Amity, her eyes darting around. Oh, God, was Amity walking towards her? Play it cool, Luz.

“So, pretty boring dance, huh?”

Luz swallowed the dryness of her throat, barely hearing Amity's question over the drumming of her own heart against her ribcage. When her mind finally caught up to her ears, she nodded slowly, her mouth opening to say something. No words came out for a moment, but she choked out a strangled “yeah” last minute. Crisis averted.

Or, so she thought.

She could barely make out Amity's features in the dim lighting and flashing colors, but Luz saw her purse her lips and frown. “Barely anyone's dancing. It's kinda sad,” the witch mused with a melancholy smile, those piercing amber eyes turning their attention back to Luz. God, why did Amity have to be so pretty? Luz couldn't help but stare at her.

Amity, standing there in that velvety black dress that went down a bit past her knees, her shimmering green hair plaited down her back in a braid, tangled with the mix of her brown roots. The shimmering jewelry that looked super expensive, especially the necklace hanging from her neck. Luz wasn't one to prioritize things over price, but damn did Amity make it look good.

She was sure she would die of pure awkwardness before she got out of this dance.  
Amity had really gone all out for her attire, and it showed. And here Luz was, in her goofy suit and tie that Eda had lent her, her clothes looking more like a tomboy-ish fantasy than formal attire. She looked down at her own outfit with a grimace.

“You look nice, Luz,” Amity suddenly said with a smile, batting her eyelashes innocently. She must have seen Luz staring at her outfit. “Thanks,” the human replied bashfully, a blush springing to her cheeks faster than she could register. “Y-You, um... Also.. look... Really nice,” Luz mumbled, turning away and crossing her arms in an attempt to seem indifferent. Don't panic. Stay cool. Amber eyes flickered with a hint of amusement, a smile spreading on Amity's lips.  
“Thank you.” Red flooded her own cheeks without her knowledge as she looked back to the dance floor, empty as it could be. It almost looked... Inviting.

Who was she kidding? Amity couldn't dance. She knew that. The Blight let out a sigh, turning away. “The dance floor is pretty empty, huh?” Luz asked this while nudging Amity with her shoulder, raising eyebrows. She winced at how awkward it was but soon recovered when Amity nodded with a chuckle. “Nobody ever really dances at school dances. It's almost like an ‘unspoken rule’,” Amity replied with a shrug, chuckling and leaning back against the refreshment table where she and Luz had been chatting.

“Well, what if we broke that unspoken rule?”

Before Luz could catch herself, she blurted it out. She was sure her entire face was on fire as she snapped her mouth shut, tensing immediately. Amity's eyes widened slightly at the suggestion. She'd never been asked to dance before. Hell, she'd never even really danced with someone before. It wasn't the “Blight” thing to do. Without knowing why her heartbeat sped up at the proposition.

“Are you suggesting...?” Amity let her question trail off at the end, her brow furrowed in confusion. Was that what Luz was doing? Asking her to a dance?

Luz swallowed thickly, her hands shaking as she turned her body forcibly to face Amity. It was now or never.

“Miss Blight,” Luz stammered out, her eyes squeezing shut for a moment as she took in a sharp breath. The room felt like it was spinning as she shoved her hand forward, holding it out shakily. It felt like her head had been dunked underwater at that moment. No sounds, no music. Only Amity. Everything else was deafened compared to her. Luz waited an anxious few seconds before speaking again, gulping.

“May I have this dance?”

Amity's eyes widened at the hand that was offered out to her. It was an invitation to dance. To... to dance together. It didn't mean anything. People did it all the time. Why was her face suddenly hot? Why did her heart suddenly leap to her throat as if clawing to escape? In a daze, Amity took her hand. That made her knees feel weak. She and Luz. Holding hands. About to dance. Every nerve and sense in her body was numbed, like taking Luz's hand was some kind of drug she had just grown addicted to. All of the noisy kids and blaring music were gone. All she saw was Luz. Tunnel vision, she recalled thoughtfully. That was the term for it.

Oh. She had forgotten to answer Luz's question. God, this was awkward. Snapping her eyes back up to Luz and not their intertwined hands, Amity smiled abashedly.

“Of course,” she spluttered with a stupid grin, Luz's face splitting into a similar one as the human began to tug on her arm and lead her to the dance floor. Play it cool, Amity. Play it cool.

She was most certainly not playing it cool.

The Blight nearly took them both out in one shot when she tripped over her own legs, her knees suddenly feeling like they would buckle beneath her at any moment. Jelly legs? That was a term Luz had taught her, and it seemed pretty applicable right about now. Luz gripped her hand tighter. It was almost like she was giving a silent oath to protect her as long as they were on that dance floor. Students were beginning to look now, but it was only a few wandering glances here and there. Other than that, they didn't pay much mind to the two in the middle of the room.

Luz was silently panicking. She had no idea how to start a dance. Sure, she had been to plenty of school dances before, but she had never danced with someone... Well, someone like Amity. Amity was so... Sweet. Pretty. Usually, she had danced with one of the gross-looking boys who simply wanted to get noticed for dancing with a girl. But... This was different. She was leading the dance, for one. That would be the hardest part.

The second hardest part? She actually liked Amity. The millions of butterflies exploding in her gut at the moment were way worse than the pit of disgust that would settle whenever she danced with someone at one of her own school dances. There was no connection. No spark. They were simply doing it for attention.

This was way different.

She had invited Amity to dance. She wasn't doing this for attention. She was doing it because she genuinely liked Amity. She was doing it because she wanted to dance with Amity.

Luz wanted to dance with Amity and only Amity.

With a gulp, she took the initiative of starting the dance, a hand instinctively wrapping around Amity's waist as she raised their intertwined hands halfway into the air. Sure, it was a boring move, but it was common and it was easy to follow. She assumed Amity was no stranger to dancing, with the way that she moved so fluently to match Luz's posture.

With a nervous chuckle, Luz began stepping in a slow manner, watching as Amity easily matched her steps, eyes flitting up to meet her own. They both shared bashful smiles.

Then, fate struck at an unlucky moment.

The familiar tempo and tune of a “slow song” began. Luz usually dreaded the sound of it, but now it made her face explode into a furious red. Oh, _God_. They were doing a couples' dance.

Amity noticeably winced when the song began playing, but she kept moving in rhythm with Luz. The two were moving fluidly together now, with Luz twisting around and taking Amity's hand to spin her in a flourish that made both of them chuckle. Luz squeaked quietly when Amity nearly slammed back into her chest, having been spun just a bit too hard. The human was pretty sure she felt her soul leave her body. Amity, on the other hand, had gone redder than fire, her eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. “Sorry,” she whispered to Luz awkwardly, turning around to keep the dance going. All the while, their hands were connected.

Luz winced at the slight mishap, cringing with a little giggle. That was ok. They were still standing, right? With a friendly shrug, Luz stepped forward, folding an arm behind her back and bringing the arm that was holding onto Amity back a bit. Amity mimicked her pose, and the two of them spun in a circle, seeming to move just like water flowing together. Again, Luz twirled Amity in a circle, this time grasping her sides firmly and managing to lift her and spin her about.

This was something that Amity did not expect. She gasped in surprise when she felt herself being lifted, her entire face burning brighter than a wildfire. She felt unnaturally light as Luz spun her, her hair threatening to come undone. All the while, Amity didn't know how to dance. She supposed she wasn't too bad at it.  
  
“It seems we've attracted a crowd,” Luz whispered into her ear when Amity glided by, spinning around to bring herself nearly an inch away from Luz. Their noses brushed together, causing both of them to giggle. Wait. Didn't Luz mention something about a crowd?

Sure enough, there was a crowd of kids watching, almost enchanted as the two danced. They chose to ignore them. With a bravado that rivaled even Eda's unending confidence, Luz scooped Amity up into her arms, spinning about and leaning down into a majestic dip. The crowd oohed and ahhed at that. Amity was holding onto Luz's collar for dear life, her eyes wide as saucers as her mind raced. Titan, why did she want to kiss her?

Luz gave an uncharacteristic smirk, her confidence seemingly boosted after performing a dip correctly. With that, she pulled Amity back up quickly, and they went into a salsa-like dance sequence, both shuffling back and forth and twisting around each other, feet moving like lightning over the dance floor. Suddenly, Amity was on top of the dance. Luz was falling backward, a look of panic flashing across her face. No! They would be embarrassed beyond belief if Luz fell now. So, Amity quickly snaked a hand around Luz's waist, supporting her back and keeping her from falling. Once again, they were barely an inch from each other, heavy breath mixed as they both panted.

To Amity and Luz, it looked as though Amity had just utterly saved her ass, figuratively and literally.

To an outsider, it looked like Amity had just performed a graceful dip, quite possibly the most magnificent they had ever seen.

The crowd whooped and cheered as the song ended.

Amity and Luz soon returned to neutral positions, but Amity kept her arm locked around Luz's waist protectively. The human heaved a sigh, grinning dopily as the pure adrenaline rush went to her head. She had just danced. With Amity. To a slow song. Her enemies to lovers shipfic dreams were literally coming true before her eyes.

Luz barely noticed as Amity began leading her away, still keeping one hand locked around her at all times. Was she boasting? Seemed like it, but Luz was probably wrong.

Soon, the human realized that the music was far behind them.

Amity had led her outside. Now, the Blight released her waist, an indecipherable expression on her face as she withdrew her hand almost hesitantly. The pale moonlight illuminated her features, giving her an ethereal look as Luz gazed on in confusion. “So, how was the dance?” She asked this like a casual question, shoving hands in her pockets and walking beside Amity as the Blight began trekking down one of the many paths that led to the forest outside the school. “It was amazing,” Amity mumbled breathlessly, not meaning to sound so awestruck. Suddenly, she remembered who she was talking to and blushed a furious red, crossing her arms and turning away. Luz grinned cheekily.  
  
“Awww, you think I'm a good dancer? How sweet,” Luz sang out teasingly, laughing when Amity elbowed her in the ribs and chuckled. “Don't get cocky, but you did pretty well. Better than I could ever do.” Luz raised eyebrows at that statement, looking very surprised by it. Amity had to be joking, right? “Were we at the same dance? I'm pretty sure you absolutely killed it.”

The witch blushed at the compliment, one of her pointed ears giving a twitch. “Pssh, that wasn't that impressive,” she said dismissively, sounding a bit nervous as she looked back at Luz. Ugh. Why did she still want to kiss her? This was getting ridiculous. “It was impressive to me,” Luz mumbled quietly in response, lowering her head embarrassedly. Amity swallowed thickly, pursing her lips.

“You really thought that?”

They had stopped walking now. The pale moonlight beaming down on them both made them both glow in a ghostly way, yet neither would admit that they were secretly in love with the other as they stared off bashfully. “I did. I think that you're an amazing dancer. I also think that you're really... Really pretty. I think that you deserve someone who will treat you like an actual, real person. I think that someone is me.”

It all happened so fast that Luz couldn't process it. It was all so confusing and blurry, yet it somehow all made sense. Amity was silent for a long time, her back turned.

Oh, Titan.

She slowly began to face Luz, taking in a deep breath. Keep it cool, Amity.

“You know what I think?”

Luz didn't answer, waiting for Amity herself to do that.

“I think that I want to kiss you.”

And so she did. They connected in the pale light of the moon, lips brushing against lips as a hand wrapped around Luz's waist again. Both of them allowed their eyes to shut, the kiss silently going on for a bit longer than it should have. When Luz finally pulled away, Amity was a flushed mess. She stuttered and stammered trying to explain herself, the words never seeming to come out.

Oh. _Oh._

So that's why fireworks went off in her gut whenever Amity was around. She couldn't deny it forever, but she certainly didn't think it would happen today. Luz finally understood what she was feeling.

She was in love with Amity Blight.

What a shocker.

Amity was still mumbling and uttering fragments of sentences, trying to explain her rash behavior logically while her face burned red. She could barely talk or think straight at the moment.

But, Luz understood that.

With a smile, the human silently pressed a finger to her lips.

Then, she shut Amity up with her own.

In love with Amity Blight.

She could get used to that.

...

School dances had many unspoken rules.

Luz likes to think that she broke every single one of them that night.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING MY HOT GAY TRASH, I DUNNO HOW TO WRITE DANCING LOL I HOPE IT MAKES SENSE


End file.
